


Puzzle Pieces

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical day in a polyamorous relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I hadn't posted any ABC fic yet, so there we go, this is hella old, I might or might not post more about them in the future. Follow me on tumblr, send me some love or feedback, see y'all next week! xx

Danny laid back on the bed again, recovering his air while Shane is riding Roy, about to come. He has his eyes closed and is biting his lips, Roy’s hands are on his hips and Danny moved his hand, grabbing Shane and squeezing him, stroking slowly. He was on the edge and the pressure made him come, letting his moans come out. Roy thrust him one more time and came right after, Shane laid his forehead on Roy’s chest and Danny kissed his cheek.

The morning after, Danny is missing some arms and legs that usually are tangled around him and the missing feeling made him wake up. He kept his eyes closed and searched at the empty spot with his hand, finding a space that Roy should be filling. His hand touched Shane and he moved closer on the bed, reaching his body and then cuddling him, giving kisses on his neck and all the skin that he could feel. Shane said something incoherent, he felt Danny pressed his body against him, and he felt something else between his back and his ass.

Roy always wake up first, and he’s setting the table for breakfast when Shane showed up on his side, dragging himself to the kitchen and rubbing his eyes awake. Roy smiled at this scene and Shane too, he hugged him and gave him a long peck, saying “Good morning” after that. Shane sat on the stool and Roy gave him the teapot, he puts all the food on the table and they eat.

It must be the smell of coffee that made Danny wake up, he dragged himself to the kitchen just like Shane, but Danny isn’t a morning person so it’s better just talk to him after he had said something. His barely awake face is cute, and he has a pouting mouth. He walked until Roy and Shane, standing between both of them and wrapping his arms around their necks, he kissed Shane and then Roy, saying a “morning” that looked more like a grumble.


End file.
